


【SW】 Sometime you just walk way

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 2017年8月 與親友 Cut (Ani) (Plurk@anderli）星戰AO圖文合本《Lost Star》文章之部分裡面有AO與原作向CP (安納金/帕咪）使用中文譯名，我流看AO
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	【SW】 Sometime you just walk way

首先是原力的暗示。

身為共和國最高銀河會議議長，白卜庭接觸到絕地武士團的機會比任何人都多，這給達斯·西帝最佳的偽裝，觀察絕地的愚蠢，然後一點一滴地剝去絕地崇高的假象，深入人心腐敗光明的象徵，淺移默化指向黑暗。

現在站在他面前放鬆交談、告訴他一切秘密的人是安納金·天行者，這是他最看好的西斯徒弟，可惜絕地們在塔圖因上先找到了他。  
魁剛·金口中的天選之子，九歲的安納金·天行者身上原力強大到無法忽視。在絕地聖殿時白卜庭多次藉口探望安納金的訓練，一如他所期待的優秀與急欲被認可，只需善加指引，指日可待。  
納布一役雖然在這男孩的影響下沒有成功，也同時折損了達斯摩，但他一點都不介意，這令他更能成為共和國的權力核心——為了國家而奮鬥的參議員，哪一個星系不喜歡這樣的領導者。而絕地只是替他除去一顆沒有用的棋子，西斯的徒弟不夠強大則不能成為可用之物，隱匿的西斯尊主反倒感激絕地讓他能輕鬆物色起下一個徒弟，年老背景實力豐厚的杜庫尚且可代替達斯摩的功用。  
安納金身上強大的原力早就超越了杜庫，多次交手後年老的杜庫根本不堪一擊，可惜這男孩、他未來完美的西斯徒弟還不會真正的運用原力，比起絕地虛假的平靜，西斯的激情與憤怒才能夠完美的支配原力。

西斯在原力上是完美的奇點。

安納金擁有絕地們少有的豐富情感，他的憤怒是與生俱來的珍寶，是被置於螻蟻之地的反噬。只是他被絕地信條制約的太好，教導他的肯諾比是安納金的底線，施密·天行者的死亡是將安納金推向西斯的第一步，他共享了安納金美好的秘密，死亡堆疊起的黑暗，絕地簡略的帶過母親死亡的憤怒與屠殺，但是憤怒——是的、憤怒。西帝能感覺到那股力量支配了他，但是還未熟悉黑暗力量的學徒羞於承認。  
肯諾比將會是他最強大的阻礙，天行者與肯諾比這對師徒在複製人戰爭裡，如同光劍劃破西斯籠罩的黑幕，格里佛斯與杜庫有一天將不夠做他的掩護，而在此之前他必須讓安納金投入黑暗面，或解決安納金搖擺不定的原因。

「我希望你在指揮複製人軍隊時沒有遇到任何阻礙，安納金。」議長辦公室在五百議會大厦裡的辦公室極高，安納金又受邀一次與議長的私人會面，這時候白卜庭的身份不是共和國議長，而是他一再地告訴安納金的他是最可以信任的朋友：「絕地為共和國而努力，但我有時無法認同一些絕地的作法。」  
「我知道你也認同我的想法，」議長頓了頓，繼續開口：「與當地反叛共和國的分離勢力談和，只是給他們機會苟延殘喘，難道共和國失去的還不夠多嗎？」  
白卜庭站在窗前嘆了一口氣，憂心忡忡看著他最信任的絕地：「我不應該跟你抱怨這一些，安納金，絕地為了共和國而努力，而我只是個無能為力的老人。」  
「議長。」年輕的絕地看來有些沈默，過了會才開口回應：「雖然絕地信條是絕地武士的守則，但現在正處於戰爭，我也注意到絕地信條有時候阻礙了勝利。」  
「我不得不告訴你一些不怎麼令人開心的事實，雖然我已經建議他們多為絕地們設身處地的思考，但關於肯諾比大師的做法還是引起了一些爭議。」  
「爭議？關於歐比王？我很難想像他會有什麼爭議。」安納金皺眉。  
「我已經勸說過這些事。」白卜庭議長又說：「但，共和國一些主戰派的議員，不太同意肯諾比大師以談和的方式與分離勢力交涉。」

「我只想盡快結束這場戰爭。絕地是和平的衛士，為了和平而努力。」  
「戰爭不是絕地引起的，我們只是保護這一切。」

牽扯到肯諾比的對談永遠都能激起天行者的反應。  
這不是白卜庭議長第一次注意到只要提到歐比王，安納金的原力就會有非常輕微的波動。在安納金小時候私下與他談到肯諾比時就有產生，只是那時候安納金還不懂得如何將自己的原力收拾好，直到現在塔圖因的男孩長大了，成為優秀的絕地武士，那原力波動依然存在，只是變得隱密幾乎讓人難以察覺，但對於隱身在絕地身邊許久擅長控制原力的西斯尊主而言，這些偽裝毫無功用可言。

「安納金——」  
他得再挖掘出一點肯諾比與安納金之間的摩擦或是親密關係，安納金還太過依賴歐比王的存在。  
天行者確實是名強大的原力帶原者，這點毫無爭議，不管是絕地還是西斯預言，安納金都是成為預言之子的最佳人選，而影響他是否轉化成西斯的關鍵，在於他的豐沛情感與憤怒。但基於情感連結上，身為朋友的白卜庭議長輸了陪伴他出生入死的肯諾比一大截，這對他日後的計畫相當妨礙，也許艾米達拉參議員可以助他一臂之力，安納金曾經無意間透露出對於帕德梅的愛慕，那會是推動關係變化的利器，直到造成不可復原的傷害之前，他都不能輕舉妄動暴露出西斯尊主的身份，觀察與試探、還有耐心是成就西斯復興的關鍵。

就在白卜庭正要說什麼繼續引導年輕絕地的同時，對方身上的絕地呼叫機響起，安納金露出歉意地向議長點個頭，白卜庭回應示意尊重，這代表安納金有必須回應這次通訊的必要。  
全息影像第一個出現的是尤達、那個綠色的小矮人，隨後接通的是肯諾比的影像。

敏銳的觀察是一件非常有利的武器，不管是政壇之上亦或是現在。安納金的神情從原本面對尤達的尊敬到面對肯諾比的放鬆，又為了肯諾比需要他的協助顯露出了緊繃，而後天行者將軍向議長正式告別，立即前往外環星球區支援肯諾比將軍，然後再一次破壞了達斯·西帝毀滅絕地的計畫。

從吉諾西斯開始時，杜庫就多次表示肯諾比若是投向西斯，則分離勢力會更具在共和國取得支持，但是肯諾比太固執了，絕地的信條已經深入他的骨髓，而杜庫推薦肯諾比的心態，不過只是絕地愚蠢的依戀舊徒情誼。  
現在他年老的西斯徒弟向自己極為推薦的人選站在議長辦公室前，討厭政治交際的肯諾比大師、共和國的談和者、在戰場上極具知名的肯諾比將軍——毀了自己多次計畫的固執絕地。格里佛斯已經多次差那麼一點就可以殺了肯諾比，但安納金的出現破壞了這些計畫。

絕地大師向議長禮貌性鞠躬，全息儀投影出本次公開活動的現場設置與前進路線，議長演講台與行徑路線將是高危險區域，且可以採用另一種公開演說方式，像是藉由全息儀投射直播向加入共和國的星球人民公開播送，讓白卜庭位於安全區域內發表本次公開演說，進而避免公開出席的危險性，但是議長拒絕了紅衣親衛隊的提議。  
等到紅衣親衛隊與議員都離開，現場只剩下絕地大師依然在思索該如何進行人手佈置，歐比王還是再一次提出他的看法。  
「議長，我並不認為這一次公開出席是正確的決定。」  
「您的生命遭受威脅。」  
「這就是分離勢力的目標不是嗎？讓人對共和國失去信心。但肯諾比大師，絕地會保護我，安納金會保護好我的。」  
但絕地並不是共和國議會的私人保鑣——歐比王把反駁的話語吞回，從字面上的意思看來，白卜庭議長心意已決，歐比王也不願為這個問題多做眷戀，他遵從職責繼續解說目前絕地議會對於格里佛斯攻擊計畫的掌握程度，並且表態對於分離勢力的襲擊計畫議長私人保衛隊與絕地已有所準備。

「安納金——」共和國的最高權力者開口。  
「抱歉，白卜庭議長，安納金正在外環星球上提供當地與複製人軍隊協助，還沒辦法趕回來。」歐比王回應白卜庭的問題，他又說：「安納金與絕地議會都希望我能先行返回，協助您與紅衣衛隊計畫安保事項。」  
「外環星球帶的戰況比我們想像的還艱難，肯諾比大師，上一次安納金也在我這接了來自你的求援訊息。」白卜庭注意到當他提到天行者時，肯諾比的原力波動也輕微震盪，就算他表情波瀾不驚。  
「是的。」絕地大師回答，但是對方沈下的臉色可不是平常提到天選之子的絕地模樣，而這引起西帝的興趣，肯諾比與天行者這對師徒在複製人戰爭之中廣被宣揚，尤其是安納金——共和國的無懼英雄與海報之星，有誰不知道肯諾比將軍與天行者將軍在克隆戰爭之中的名號。

「肯諾比大師？」  
「抱歉，希望我當時沒有打擾你們。」  
「絕地為共和國付出，共和國感謝你們。」  
第三次提到安納金·天行者時，絕地大師的原力波動更加明顯了，他們是師徒關係，達斯·西帝也曾在安納金身上感受過歐比王·肯諾比的原力痕跡，但是這次原力給了他暗示——他從未感覺到這麼明顯，屬於安納金的原力痕跡，在肯諾比身上顯現了出來。

除了深度接觸，沒有任何理由會讓原力，在另一個絕地或西斯身上留下如此明顯的痕跡。  
安納金的原力是漆黑的風暴，這是屬於天選之子不穩定的驕傲，而肯諾比身上的原力柔軟，溫和無害——西斯對原力的感應比起絕地還要精準，憤怒與力量使西斯輕易支配原力的存在，也能輕易感受到原力的波動，原力會欺騙所有人，但也會透露所有事實。

這一切將會無所遁形。

白卜庭看著面前朝自己鞠躬，遵照禮節卻厭惡政治的肯諾比，距離公開會談還有三個星球日，共和國議長的安保工作一刻都不能鬆懈，親衛隊與絕地收集到的資料不容小覷，再差一點他們就要毀了達斯·西帝深思熟慮的計謀。

全息儀關閉，室內燈光亮起，依然是歐比王大師為本次公開活動協助警備講說，對方轉告安納金還在聖殿修養，下午時便會依照議長要求向白卜庭報到，協助更詳細的人身安全計畫。  
共和國議長和藹微笑，客套感謝起絕地的貢獻，歐比王身上屬於安納金的原力痕跡在一夜之間遽增，而在場同樣出席本次安全議會的帕德梅，身上雖然也也安納金的原力痕跡，但沒有比絕地大師身上來得深刻。  
除了親密至極、深入或長久的接觸以外，他實在想不到還會有什麼方式，使原力在另一個絕地身上留下如此深刻的痕跡。如果只是面談，原力痕跡只會像帕德梅身上，但肯諾比身上感應到的那些，非常的深入。

他們以為沒人發現。

艾米達拉參議員已經先行離去，本次公開出席的議員大多都在銀河議會裡派系偏屬主和派，而他們的主張妨礙了西斯的計畫。黑暗早已經蠶食鯨吞共和國，將觸角伸向每一個角落，複製人戰爭只是打破虛假的平衡表面，分離勢力是達斯·西帝統治銀河的一顆棋子。他不允許分離勢力如此軟弱，屈服於虛假的和平，他也不允許共和國太過無用，懼怕戰爭，不能成為西斯帝國的基石。  
襲擊共和國議長只是幌子，重點在於主和派的議員一旦遭受攻擊，其立場也可能跟著改變，只要適當的暗示與引導就可以達到完美的效果，複製人士兵的生產造成共和國財政負擔，一旦銀行聯盟取得大部分債權，共和國立場也同樣岌岌可危。而關於絕地的謠言，從很久以前就開始流竄，民眾是盲目，只要一點謠言與光影，穿鑿附會的說詞自然危及絕地崇高的假象。

「她是個好女孩，對不對，肯諾比大師，帕德梅一直在為絕地而努力。」  
「艾米達拉參議員一直對絕地武士團相當的信任，我們很感謝她的協助，也感謝共和國議會對於絕地武士團的尊重。」  
「但是我聽說一些消息。」白卜庭放慢了說話速度，觀察起絕地大師的所有跡象。所有人都知道絕地大師肯諾比不喜歡接觸政治，這些關乎於政治的八卦對於絕地毫無用處，而這些介於謠言與真實之間，只有關於安納金的傳言才能引起歐比王的注意，所以他以關懷擔心的口吻告訴了絕地大師：「安納金跟她走得很近。」

原力暗示了一切。

肯諾比的原力在一瞬之間震盪又回歸平靜，絕地大師像是狡辯地說絕地不會存在依戀，表明了他曾經的學徒會遵守這一切準則，安納金·天行者、共和國的無懼英雄，一直都會是優秀的絕地武士。他表情緊繃，摸了摸鬍子又放下抱胸，最後又討論了一點小地區的人力佈置，歐比王才離開國會大廈返回聖殿。

※

安納金·天行者進入議長辦公室時只需通報，不必經過共和國哨兵的重重檢查，白卜庭給了他特別的通行權力，幾乎與絕地大師們同樣級別。與共和國最高議長過於親近已經越過絕地的界線，越矩的謠言在絕地裡流傳，可是安納金不在意，白卜庭對他而言只是關心自己的長輩，可以安心訴說一切的朋友。

「安納金。」  
「白卜庭議長。」  
現在阿索卡跟在歐比王的身邊讓安納金感到放心，深埋記憶之中的關於失去的恐懼，還令他不安，而安納金明白他的師傅作為絕地相當的優秀，不管是學識還是武藝，歐比王肯定可以為自己在教導阿索卡的學程上提供協助，他是唯一令他感到可以安心信賴的人。昨晚從外環搭乘穿梭機返回聖殿後，歐比王帶著全息影像資料前來拜訪，而在安納金的要求之下，歐比王留下度過一夜。  
安納金還能從自己的原力中感應到歐比王溫和的原力波動，授昇成為武士後他們都沒有提起應該斷去的師徒紐帶，他能感受到不在此地的歐比王對自己豎起精神屏障，卻很輕微，不是強硬地拒絕讓他接觸。

共和國議長的安保措施在歐比王的協助下設立，他了解歐比王的個性，昨晚荒唐情事後他才在今早看完所有資料。狙擊與觀察點都設立的很有歐比王保守的風格，紅衣衛隊與複製人守衛兵的巡邏點都有絕對的必要與考量，但是更多——本次公開出席不僅僅只是共和國議長，還有更多主和派的共和國議員，同樣的他們也必須保護這些議員不受到任何傷害。  
其中最為矚目的便是身為前納布女王、現任參議員且又在議會提倡主和派的帕德梅了，分離勢力的種種跡象與情報都顯示此次襲擊針對議長而來，但是歐比王昨晚特別跟他提過其他議員的安全也是當務之急。

「安納金，我很高興你在這。」  
「分離勢力的襲擊絕對不會成功，議長。」

歐比王給予的資料完善，安納金幾乎沒有任何斷層就可以銜接的上他師傅的計畫，他的私人通訊儀還有帕德梅傳來的關心訊息，在塔圖因上、在吉諾西斯上，溫柔善良美麗的帕德梅曾是他心靈的出口。  
但是安納金沒辦法讓自己不想著不在身邊陪伴自己的師傅，對方在他九歲時開始教導他有關絕地的一切，上至核心思想，下至生活守則，歐比王輕聲教導過的一切，都是他能在此的原因之一。  
戰爭令他與帕德梅難以相聚，私人通訊是唯一溝通的管道，歐比王尊重給予他的空間。曾經他逃避絕地信條、厭惡天選之子的壓力時，全心投入維修保養機械的維修室變成安納金隱瞞歐比王的幫兇，他已經違背絕地信條，違背他當初嚮往的一切。  
施密·天行者的死亡令他與帕德梅共度一場破碎的殺戮，憤怒令一切都矇上了一層血色，但最後他從未對那些被他殺害的沙族感到抱歉，而是對歐比王即將會產生的失望感到害怕。

西帝能感受到天行者的原力波動，肯諾比的痕跡如同一條細絲藏在天行者暴風般的原力裡，帕德梅身上的原力痕跡確實來自於面前的天選之子，卻不夠深刻、不像肯諾比身上深刻。  
議會裡謠傳艾米達拉參議員與天行者將軍親近的消息不假，一字一句都是他暗示所致，議員們在茶餘飯後散佈謠言的功力與私下交易一樣快速。  
安納金曾對他說過帕德梅是他理想的對象，來自於塔圖因男孩單純的仰慕之情，而要使那成為燎原大火並不困難，促成保護帕德梅的任務不用花費太多力氣，引線在複製人戰爭開始前就已經建立，情感的連結與破壞，反饋產生一切是新星誕生般壯烈。  
白卜庭和藹一笑，老人對年輕的絕地武士說你是我最信任的人。

嚴謹的肯諾比大師露出了線索，原力的痕跡是最快察覺的跡象之一。  
絕地對肯諾比與天行者之間過於親暱的行為，早已經因長時間習慣而忽略這些不應該出現的跡象，肯諾比對於帕德梅表現出些微情緒反應都是線索。  
西帝已經種下了一棵猜忌與憤怒的種子在絕地武士心中，靠著那些憤怒與不安滋養成長，而天選之子正一步一步往深淵邁進。

※

當那個九歲的塔圖因男孩逐漸跟著上自己的步伐，甚至超越他，身型從瘦弱到結實修長，再艱澀的訓練也已經難不了這來自塔圖因的學徒，歐比王這時候才意識到安納金已經成長到比他想像的還要高大了。  
第一次感受明顯是安納金十六歲多一點，因為他們一個錯誤的決定而冒險，使得歐比王掉入陷阱當中——那時候的安納金判斷歐比王的生命將面臨危害，而那時候的歐比王也不再質疑自己有沒有資格教導安納金，他們合作無間，歐比王由衷感謝安納金的當機立斷同時救了他們兩個。  
之後他花了更多的時間在注意他的學徒，一次又一次在安納金越矩前制止、教導對方絕地守則，卻也一次次任由安納金跨越界線。不論是言語還是肢體互動，歐比王都明白安納金藏在那裡面的不安性，觸碰的溫度可以帶來安穩，詞語上的進退可以更貼近，不只是行為還是動作，安納金都深深影響他。

吉諾西斯帶來的影響遠比所有人想像的都還深，他的學徒失去了慣用光劍的右手，他們花了幾個月的時間復健、訓練讓安納金習慣那只機械手，才重新投入複製人戰爭裡面。再過一段時間，優秀的安納金·天行者就因為在複製人戰爭上屢屢建下奇功，在歐比王陪同下晉升武士。  
歐比王知道藏在自己心裡漾蕩的思緒是驕傲，還有更多的欣慰與難以形容的情愫，來自於男孩終獲肯定的優秀。他不後悔遵從魁剛的意志訓練安納金，也不後悔為了安納金向絕地議會爭取了機會，因為安納金自己把握著機會，他令自己成為一名更好的人。

絕地聖殿安靜無聲，他感受不到熟悉的原力——而是一種擺脫不了的黑暗黏稠感，就像在古老的西斯神殿曾經感受到的陰暗氣息。  
他看見安納金在他的前方行走，與他拉開距離，歐比王往前卻追不上安納金的腳步，他出聲叫喚年輕的絕地武士，卻感受到另一股突然而至的危機，他握起腰上的武器防務，光劍、好險光劍還是熟悉的重量，而西斯向他襲來。  
金色與血紅燒灼了整個天空。

絕地大師難得打翻了一杯水，被他昨天的夢境所干擾，幸好安納金不在這，他拿起擦拭的抹布處理他剛剛分心的後果。誰說絕地武士不會出錯的？看看他打翻的水杯，但至少沒有慘烈地在地板上成了碎片，如果安納金在這，他可以想像安納金會說什麼，例如一句消遣的——絕地大師也有失手的時候？  
是的，他成了絕地議會裡面的成員。接替歐博·藍瑟西斯的位子。直到現在他還是會驚訝自己在絕地議會裡被提名邀請。  
歐比王認為自己並不是當代最強的絕地武士，也非最聰穎的絕地，但尤達與雲度還有其他大師一致的認同他具備承擔大師頭銜的沉著、遠見與武藝，但這要讓歐比王說，他應該都會說那算是拜教導天選者所賜。面對他的徒弟歐比王總是要更集中心神、教導好對方，不論是安納金表現出的優秀與獨特，還是他天生的衝動熱情，他反覆思索面對這男孩會遇到的所有問題，提供他幫助，陪伴他度過一個又一個難關。  
從來都是師父先教導徒弟，然後換徒弟反饋教導師父。他們一直在這之中向彼此學習。  
低下頭接受授封成絕地大師時，安納金跟在他的身邊，大師名稱只是頭銜，沒有過多的加冕或慶祝，抬起頭時，他坐上那張為絕地議會中的沙發椅，然後發現安納金看著他的眼神滿是驕傲與歡喜。

在那之後不久，歐比王從徒弟那收到來自於塔圖因的披風與一件定製合身的絕地袍。  
歐比王問過安納金披風暗示意涵，而安納金抓住機會調侃了自家師父，消遣了對方不知道居然不知道這些禮物的意義，後來安納金決定保守秘密，只告訴歐比王那是來自於他的母星，與故鄉的祝福，就跟塔圖因的雙日一樣具有意義。

分離勢力的襲擊公開活動事件才過了三個星球日，外環星系的戰況變得激烈尋求協助，五Ｏ一軍團已經隨著安納金啟程前往外環，再過幾個小時歐比王也要出發前往安納金所在的外環星系，他並不需特別在原力中沈思感應，歐比王都能感受紐帶那頭安納金強烈的情緒波動，也許是因為與安納金的原力連結使他做夢。  
勿激情，從寧靜。  
絕地守則指引的平衡，成了一切的破碎點，死亡與西斯的陰謀如影隨形，絕地流散銀河各處，與複製人士兵一同為了和平而努力，不可忽略的是那些黑暗，越來越多的絕地承受不住戰爭而墮落深淵，成為黑暗的爪牙。

他們之間的感應不應該如此強烈，歐比王不禁為此而歎息。  
他坐上冥思墊，脫去上衣，只留長褲，赤裸雙腳盤腿而起，進行深度的阿爾查卡冥思，忽略身上安納金留下的私密痕跡，試圖讓原力流暢過他的血液與身體，然後再次感受屬於安納金·天行者留下的原力痕跡衝撞這一切平靜——還未切斷的師徒紐帶在軀體接觸後又茁壯深入骨髓，他深呼吸，就像每一次教育還是學徒時的安納金產生的堆疊挫敗感，久違的煩躁令他無法沈入冥思之中，他知道他不應該、不應該任由安納金陷入困境。  
害怕而尋求回應，索求產生依戀，死亡如影隨形，太多的哀傷化成空氣吞噬絕地曾經自傲的平靜，沒有人能在風暴之中站穩，安納金向他咆哮挖掘那些情感，而他自傲的控制力唯獨那一次失了控，任由那些吻發生。  
有了第一次就會有第二次，之後就像是個習慣，確認生存的習慣一樣。界線在那時就已經打破，絕地信條成為勒緊他們脖頸的吊繩。

歐比王再次閉上雙眼，沉沉呼吸一口氣，他必須冷靜下來，讓這一切跟著原力的指引釋放。

那個夢糾纏著他。  
安納金陷入在黑暗裡，而西斯的金色瞳孔與猩紅的光劍不斷出現，他看不清西斯的面貌，只知道黑暗如影隨形的慷慨。

聖殿裡習慣的氣味與溫和如煦的原力在他身邊活躍，他嗅聞不到戰場上濕漉的水氣與腥味，還有煙硝，而尤達大師幾個標準時前指引過他，是依戀令他蒙蔽了雙眼，才會被原力捉弄。面對戰鬥時他也能感受到原力流暢過他的全身，他可以看見每一道激光束射出劃破原力與空氣的痕跡，也可以成為那毫無生命機械體電流的波動，更能感受每一次呼吸吐氣時，那輕盈彈跳的生命原力。  
他得擺脫那些陰鬱黑暗的思緒，或者說那個夢，戰事失利的焦慮已經蒙蔽一切，他得承認複製人戰爭改變了這一切，改變了安納金與自己。

※

星辰如同萬物。  
新星在劇烈的爆炸與掙扎死亡後誕生。  
星圖室裡全息儀投射的點點星系，是塔圖因看不見的龐大與深遠，歐比王教授星系與其特性的話語在昏暗的室內下是唯一清晰的光。  
這些在瓦圖舊貨舖裡面學習不到的知識曾經很吸引他，九歲的塔圖因男孩最嚮往的是夢中成為絕地武士的自己，贏得飛船大賽，還有那些在酒吧裡老練飛行員講述一個又一個不可思議的故事，但是他能做什麼呢？他只是個奴隸，九歲的小奴隸，在瓦圖的舊貨舖裡修理那些二手機械。  
然後安納金·天行者有了機會，離開了佈滿乾燥砂礫的塔圖因，他可以成為夢中的那個偉大的絕地，舉著光劍，自由的翱翔在銀河的每一個角落，那是他的自由。  
再之後那些學習到知識與機會的興奮開始消退，天選之子的枷鎖落在他肩上，十幾歲的男孩看著那股古老的絕地預言，質疑起自己是否是那天選之人。  
最後在那些質疑與困惑終究爆發時，他的師傅語氣溫柔，對方站在安納金面前，一起看著全息記錄儀上那古老的預言不斷重複播送，而沒有人比他更質疑這一切的可信度，但是對方確說——我相信是因為你相信。在你內心深處，你知道你注定成就不凡。

那一瞬間安納金才終於知道，原來他內心所有的不滿足與藏在血液裡的騷動，來自於恐懼。  
他已經忘記自己說了些什麼回覆歐比王，但對方溫和的原力與輕拍安撫的觸碰，安納金到現在依然可以在肌膚與原力上感受來自於歐比王的慰撫。

他曾經以為他可以忘卻恐懼，卻在看見恆星死亡時產生了衝擊，而那成了黑洞開始吞噬一切。

安納金記得他跟歐比王看見那一團如死灰不斷分解爆炸的混沌，原力在那相當混濁，他能感應到一些對於死亡的掙扎或陰暗的低語蔓延在原力裡，這令安納金難以置信渾沌陰暗的星團曾是一顆生機蓬勃的星球或恆星。

萬物皆有一死，它們只是回歸原力。歐比王這麼說。但是死亡的恐懼如影隨形。  
先是施米·天行者，再來是更多的絕地武士與大師，不論他認識與否，還有複製人士兵，消失在一個又一個戰役之中。歐比王曾經是送葬名單裡的一員。第一次是在賈比姆戰役，他在文翠絲的監禁下負傷累累的逃出，那時候——所有人都已經告訴他，他的師傅——歐比王·肯諾比已經光榮犧牲時，安納金仍然可以感受到歐比王的原力在他身邊與他共進，即使代表紀念絕地死亡的永誌蛾飛舞。第二次是雷丁·哈頓的偽裝計畫，死亡成了歐比王最佳的偽裝，為了調查分離勢力的擄人計畫，歐比王不惜以詐死而欺瞞過所有人，包含自己，安納金憤怒地指責欺騙，厭惡地想如果歐比王想要他可以變成任何人，他如此信任歐比王，卻被輕易地排除在外。

歐比王不懂死亡的恐懼，絕地要他們克制情感。  
十九歲的安納金曾經在歐比王懷裡極為抑制的哭泣，為了被杜庫削去的右手與奪走的未來，二十一歲的他也曾經憤怒歐比王的欺騙，最令安納金不安的是他從未預見過歐比王的死亡，原力會誘導、會隨著心而欺騙，也會告知那一切未來——所以他咆哮，像隻受傷的野獸低吼撲上對方身上撕咬，試圖用尖牙撕裂虛偽外皮，啃噬血肉，如同那些陰暗的思緒一同吞嚥，就可以毫無畏懼。

※

「很高興見到你，阿索卡。」  
「我也是，肯諾比大師。」

面前這名塔格魯女孩是安納金的徒弟，歐比王認為自己相當榮幸見到這名學徒逐漸成長，也相當驕傲安納金努力教導學徒的進步。  
一開始是師傅在教導學徒，而後是學徒一直反饋教導師父。安納金的忠誠與無懼，還有一些難以預測的大膽深深感染了他們所有人，共和國的無懼英雄，有些絕地不贊同安納金的行為說有為絕地武士守護和平低調的千年傳統，有些絕地認可天選之子為古來的絕地帶來的改變，但不可否認，無懼英雄與海報男孩的宣傳效果確實令共和國人民對戰爭重燃一絲希望。

「歐比王，你確定要加入我們？」  
「每一位絕地都是彼此的導師，就算你已經成為了優秀的絕地，你還是我的學徒。」  
歐比王掂了掂雙手上訓練用光劍的重量，上一次使用訓練光劍或待在練習場的時間他已經記不清楚，複製人戰爭使他留在聖殿的時間短暫，那也使得安納金教導阿索卡的方式與其他絕地武士不同。身為安納金的師傅，歐比王很清楚安納金支持實戰大過於理念，而阿索卡衝動的個性與安納金很像，雖然有時衝動更勝於安納金，但卻更能比起她的師傅在某些時刻靜下心聽從指揮。

「況且，一名優秀的絕地也同時擅長各種劍式的運用。」  
絕地大師開啟第一支光劍順手挽出漂亮的圓弧劍花，再點亮第二支訓練用光劍，他聽過安納金提起阿索卡與他正在找尋最適合使用光劍的型式，身材嬌小靈敏的阿索卡以阿塔魯式作為主要的修煉，最後在安納金的建議下，決定以少見的雙手光劍作為攻擊運用，而安納金本身雖然曾經是阿塔魯劍式的修練者，但對於雙光劍的運用有那麼一些不得技巧。  
歐比王想過原因可能是安納金在與杜酷的交戰中，失去右手有關。

絕地大師望向站在自己對面約二十步距離左右的絕地武士，他還記得那時候克隆戰爭初期，幾乎吞噬安納金的無助，而他能做的只能陪著男孩度過那一段艱困時期，引領他重新回到原力懷抱，聽從原力的指引。

歐比王一點都不介意為阿索卡的訓練提供些協助。  
雙手光劍的失利使得安納金下意識抗拒，最後他也改變成為了希恩劍式的學習者，而動盪的銀河系裡，似乎只有科羅桑的居民沒有被影響，下層的犯罪依然流竄，上層的共和國議員在議會場上政治操弄，也只有剩下聖殿光劍訓練場裡，那一心一意暢流過全身投入修練武藝與學習，可以使奔波的心找到一點平靜。

阿索卡在訓練場的一側對於這次的演練興奮無比，當代兩名優秀的絕地大師與武士——一位是她的師父，另一位則是教導安納金的歐比王，為了她演練一次技巧高超的比武。  
鑑於戰場上多次並肩合作，曾讓阿索卡認為自己已經習慣歐比王與安納金的光劍招式，但每一次她看見這兩名絕地的默契，還有對光劍與原力運用的熟悉，都還是令她驚嘆無比。

輕巧與靈敏是對於阿塔魯式運用的最基本要求，在這之中高度的專注力也是其中之一，但歐比王與安納金似乎不受任何環境與條件影響。  
翻滾跳躍下墜反擊，歐比王運用雙光劍的攻擊與防守相當流暢，安納金已經在這之中從希恩依照戰術需要改換成其他劍式防禦與攻擊，沒有任何質疑猶豫，那是下意識反應與應用，這些直覺反應與習慣，是在數千小時的光劍對練與戰場上磨練出來的成果。  
歐比王運用原力使腳尖踩上牆壁翻起身，藉以重力加速度下墜攻擊，安納金混用了索蘇雷式防守，而那淺移默化下似乎跟歐比王相同的防守姿態，令阿索卡感到熟悉。  
攻擊被阻擋下來，絕地大師隨著重力與原力回歸地面，安納金進攻的速度相當快，步步逼近，絲毫沒有給對手喘息的瞬間，而絕地大師雙劍交叉看似被壓制，可是一瞬之間歐比王又搶回優勢，雙光劍的擺移與壓制使得共和國的無懼英雄往後退，然後再次跟上，兩支或三支的訓練光劍在他們手下交疊又分開，形成灼熱耀眼的交叉點。  
他們的動作如跳舞般輕盈，沒有猶豫、沒有質疑，原力在指引他們下一步，即使是場示範訓練，他們依然付出全力，就像在戰場般嘶吼、又像在嬉戲般追逐，腳步與光劍閃爍在兩人默契之中一進一退，閃爍的像是星辰，而在這之中阿索卡居然能感覺到，屬於她與安納金師徒紐帶的另一端，來自於他的師傅異常愉悅的情緒。

他們就像絕地船艦上象徵的雙色圓。他們就是平衡。阿索卡想。

絕地大師臉上也帶著微笑，汗流過他的臉頰，而阿索卡只覺得歐比王專注又溫柔的看著安納金。劍式示範像是一場華麗的雙人舞，光劍掃過的光暈像是個循環不止的圓。  
再一次安納金向歐比王衝去，像是一道兇猛的能量光束。原力尖銳地告訴歐比王來自於安納金的攻擊，歐比王舉起雙手光劍阻擋，那一瞬間他好像看見夢裡閃爍著紅色光劍的西斯朝他衝過來。

這場比武示範在歐比王手上光劍之一，先被安納金打落後而停止。共和國兩位最優秀的絕地將軍示範了一場技術高超的光劍對決，安納金利用技巧與與力量決定性的打落歐比王手中的光劍。  
肯諾比大師頓了頓，為自己一瞬間的出神而有些懊惱，但歐比王看向對方然後聲調裡飽含了驕傲，勾起的嘴唇弧度溫柔，說了一句做得好，安納金。進而抑制住自己所有來自於原力的騷動，拒絕被原力嬉弄。

阿索卡走近兩位師傅身邊，等待他們之中一個誰注意到她的存在。  
那是沒有人可以介入的默契。安納金與歐比王。不只是原力在他們身邊達成了平衡，還有一種難以形容的氛圍與默契，像是他們就應該是一體的才完美。  
是歐比王先注意到阿索卡朝他們走來，歐比王告訴她一些運用雙手光劍的小技巧，耐心、觀察與學習是必要，跟著原力的指引。這時候歐比王又看向安納金，阿索卡能感覺到歐比王以一種混合著欣慰與自傲的語氣，告訴她他不得不承認，在某些理由上安納金的實戰理論是對的。  
塔格魯學徒聽見他師傅笑出聲，對於自家師傅不甘願的承認而愉快，勾起嘴角自傲地講述一些肯定又調侃的話語，而歐比王總是會回應他。  
  
這時候戰爭與陰謀還未侵略所有的事物。

彷彿黑暗只是夢魘，戰爭只是短暫地干擾了絕地平和的生活。  
那個夢也離歐比王遠去，而他不曾提過對練場上朝他攻擊的安納金與夢裡那個西斯重疊，安納金也不知道他的夢。

※

直到他們又度過幾次極為兇險的戰役後存活，一同執行過幾次特別的絕地任務，不論是安納金還是阿索卡，他們都在持續成長，而歐比王認為自己是極為有榮幸陪伴看照這兩位優秀的絕地武士。但他卻知道他與安納金之間的談話卻趨向歪斜。

我確實不喜歡白卜庭議長特別指定你，安納金。  
為什麼？

在他們又一次驚險度過死亡的夜晚，傷口在巴克塔藥劑協助下才癒合不久，原力加上藥劑使這些傷癒合得比複製人士兵來的還要快速，絕地武士沒有死亡只有原力，但生存與戰場上殘留下來的腎上腺素再一次使他們回歸凡人，象徵絕地武士的衣物束縛了他們的身份，所以脫下、扯下那層表皮，赤裸相對，喘息低語唇舌與肌膚相親，向生存致上最高敬意的享受。

政客都是不能相信的，他們為了利益會不擇手段。  
那絕地武士就是正確？  
不、我不是那個意思——安納金。

他們一再逃避這個話題，絕地守則第一條堅定生存使歐比王與安納金一同奮戰至此，但絕地議會已經談論過白卜庭身為共和國議長卻未遵守各種法治——複製人戰爭爆發使得他得以連任，戰爭的緊促令銀河參議會在巨大的貪婪之下拉扯，飽受戰火摧殘的星球亟欲停止這些戰爭，但是軍備龐大利益使得其他人不願罷手。

絕地議會也會有錯誤——但——  
議長比起絕地議會更注意我的感受，歐比王，他是我的朋友。

對談停止在尷尬的平衡點上。注意你的感受，安納金，你的思緒會背叛你的心。歐比王那些還未說出口的話，融化在他們相貼的嘴唇裡。

※

背叛的開始在於安納金從未與他談過塔圖因、談論施密·天行者的死亡。歐比王只能在事後潰堤的絕地學徒口中得知一小部分的事實，而在聖殿醫療區外積極關心的參議員卻不願意透露任合答案。  
他得假裝不知道安納金亟欲隱瞞的某些真相，假裝忽視那些真相像是深不見底的黑洞正在吞噬安納金，例如他對於帕德梅一直抱有的愛慕之心，例如潛伏在他思緒裡的憤怒與恐懼，這使安納金不斷離他遠去，即使歐比王知道，可他卻只能緩慢地安撫。

「安納金，不可以做這個。」  
「安納金，不可以做那個。」

「歐比王總是禁止我做任何事情。」  
他不是真的特別喜歡抱怨歐比王，很多時候、大多時候歐比王的意見往往是對的，但有些時候，安納金的勇敢嘗試往往帶給了他們意想不到的成果。  
「我覺得他不願意承認我已經超越他。」  
「你只是急於獲得歐比王的認可。」  
艾米達拉參議員沒有抬起頭看向安納金，她正專注於審議桌上的議案。共和國是否考慮增產複製人士兵的軍議案一直沒有結論，多次議案被投票攔截，不向銀行聯盟增貸，也有幾次在針對共和國議員攻擊後，多數議員傾向增軍，既得利益者會越來越貪婪，遭受戰火波及的星球也會越來越多，導致更多星系同意加入分離勢力。  
「我只是——」  
「安納金。」

坐在沙發椅上的絕地塌下肩膀，雙手遮臉，他不確定帕德梅講述的是否是他內心所想，他尊敬歐比王對他付出心力的教導與愛護，厭惡他對自己的傾慕逃避，而帕德梅是他的朋友，溫柔又善解人意，不像歐比王，總是難以理解。  
「安尼，你只是給自己太多壓力了。」  
他看著空虛的右手，機器手聽從大腦中樞的控制，張開、握拳、鬆開，但現在他還能感覺得到右手手指在微微抽痛，機器手碰觸物品的感覺完全不同，他握住光劍再也不覺得冰冷或過於溫熱，再也感覺不到觸碰任何事物的溫度，被杜庫切開的傷口與機械手臂的連接處一直在咬合他的神經。  
歐比王曾經握住他的手，那只機械手，陪伴他重新習慣不屬於自己的軀體，可是他卻感覺不到來自於歐比王的溫度。  
  
※

信任滅亡的開始是背叛與欺騙。

安納金站在病床旁，看著醫療機器人把粗長的針管插進雷丁·哈頓粗獷的臉孔，但是那雙藍綠色漂亮如星點的眼睛，確實是歐比王·肯諾比所有。歐比王因為他在此的陪伴而皺起眉頭，卻在藥效發揮時捂著臉，躲去目光，忍住疼痛，接受那一切變化。  
他已經很久沒有看見歐比王刮去鬍子露出乾淨的臉龐，不過這次連短得像學徒髮型的頭髮都沒有。歐比王在他學徒時期開始蓄起鬍子，為了他年紀尚輕就已經成為師父的身份建立威嚴。

歐比王在安納金面前不禁遮起臉，光裸臉龐令他覺得自己像是回到學徒時期般奇怪與難以適應，但是在這一切尷尬化解前，他們都還沒談到謊言與欺騙造成的影響。在安納金離開醫療室之前，醫療病房裡的醫療機器人先行離開，歐比王從病床上起身坐在床沿，而安納金看著他不發一語。  
他得為自己的欺騙道歉，他知道安納金的不安源自於哪，謊言與欺騙，他對朋友的忠誠遭到背叛，死亡對於這名年輕的絕地是巨大的打擊，與他親近的人死亡是安納金心底最深處的黑暗，但是不只是絕地、共和國或說所有人都知道他們異常親近，如果安納金對於肯諾比的死亡表現過於平靜，很快的杜庫與分離勢力會識破這個潛入計畫。  
下了這個決定正是因為歐比王瞭解安納金，為了共和國所做的必要之惡。  
歐比王應該要開口卻喉頭發酸，好不容易才擠出了抱歉的破碎詞語，共和國擅長外交的絕地將軍在此不過是焦慮的凡人，他開口，但不確定安納金是否知道他真誠的歉意。

「我很抱歉，安納金，為了任務我必須欺騙你。」  
「你可以告訴我，你曾經是我最信任的人，我參加了你的葬禮。」

「但是你對我撒謊，歐比王。」

安納金嘶吼了他的破碎。

※

「我為你感到難過，安納金，絕地議會與肯諾比大師居然不信任你。」  
「我可以幫歐比王更多，就算不用歐比王假扮賞金獵人潛入，我也能應付杜庫！」

達斯·西帝能感覺絕地身上的原力波動異常強烈，納布光明節的襲擊讓他越來越認可安納金·天行者的能力與憤怒，杜庫的節節敗退證明他毫無利用價值，安納金這些細微對於歐比王與絕地議會的不滿，都是讓他們不再信任彼此的原因。  
他曾經瞧見肯諾比大師無意間露出的跡象，不是安納金在他身上留下的原力痕跡，而是真實在軀體之上遺留的親密。他在歐比王注意以前就收回目光，與絕地大師並肩，繼續讚美起天行者的優秀與擔憂共和國的未來。

「你一直很優秀，安納金，絕地議會認不清自己的錯誤。」  
「帕德梅很擔心你。」

※

阿索卡將他的手掌往回推，拒絕安納金手上象徵學徒辮的鏈子，那一瞬間安納金感覺自己心碎了。  
他追尋阿索卡離開的步伐，離開了絕地議事廳，穿越熟悉的聖殿，他跟歐比王和阿索卡曾經多次走過這些廊道，在每一次訓練飛行任務時，然後再一起回到這裡，回到絕地視為家的聖殿。  
阿索卡離開聖殿的步伐很快，還是安納金下意識知道自己追上去將要面對失去而感到害怕，拖延了追去對方的腳步，他不確定哪一個因素才是主要原因。

第一次看見這倔強塔格魯學徒哭時，是在歐比王從高樓摔下偽裝死亡毫無生命跡象時，那時候他們都還在不可置信歐比王的死亡。第二次是現在，在議事廳，阿索卡拒絕收下象徵他絕地學徒身份學徒辮的瞬間。  
阿索卡的學徒辮被他收著，成了他心裡的一道疤，餵養那顆質疑絕地議會的心。

為什麼絕地議會不保護絕地，而是任由共和國要求？

他把質疑都鎖在心裡，他對R2抱怨、對帕德梅抱怨，抱怨絕地議會的草率、抱怨他們的懦弱、抱怨他們所有一切，他卻從不對歐比王談論起這件事。對方曾經是他的師父，現任的絕地議會成員，很多時候，歐比王明知絕地議會的決議是迂腐、保守的，卻遵守絕地傳統，尊重絕地議會，進而忽視眼前所見的事實，他不知道在歷經這麼多欺騙後，他是否還能相信歐比王。  
他們只能在這之中沈默，假裝這一切令人傷心的事物從未發生，假裝阿索卡的離開沒有打擊他。  
戰爭沒有給任何人喘息與哀悼的空閑，身為守護和平的絕地，共和國嚮往的和平需要絕地與複製人士兵的付出，卻沒有人問過絕地被引入這場戰爭之中，是否是他們的意願，還是共和國單方的旨意，令所有絕地都成了共和國的奴隸。  
他必須假裝他沒有被阿索卡的離開而擊倒，星際戰機高超技巧的翻滾動作又讓歐比王在通話的另一端驚呼，轉嫁情緒投入戰爭之中，讓安納金可以暫時忘記那些煩惱。歐比王身邊的原力總是安穩，即使他不再全心全意相信著絕地，但是那份藉由歐比王的原力巧妙安撫的情緒，是誰都比不上的。

「別那麼討厭飛行，歐比王。」  
「你這是自殺式飛行，安納金。」

歐比王認為自己越來越不瞭解他的學徒，他們避而不談阿索卡的離去，就像他從未向安納金聊過莎婷女爵與希瑞的死亡是如何令他心碎，他曾經一段時間難以成眠遊蕩聖殿與千泉廳，好讓自己從窒息的傷口走出，他知道安納金需要一點時間去平撫那道缺口，他一樣想念阿索卡的陪伴，可是阿索卡已經為自己做出最好的選擇，歐比王相信那會是原力的指引。  
安納金與帕德梅的情愫日益萌生，他任由安納金向他索求，再任由他離去，絕地不談依戀，他們之間的師徒紐帶是唯一可以提醒他們身份的。

不存有依戀，也就不存在愛。

直到調查尤塔帕死亡事件，就像是複製人戰爭還沒改變他們以前的任何任務，安納金的無心之語，他才發現他們從未放下，不論是自己，還是身為阿索卡師父的安納金，他們對阿索卡依然牽掛。  
兩顆夜星環繞的尤塔帕令歐比王想起安納金的故鄉，塔圖因的雙日與雙月，他們讓火光映照彼此的臉龐，但脆弱的真心卻難以靠近，比起任何一個時候都還要遙遠。  
他說絕地的歸屬是武士團，他說他不明白阿索卡為什麼最後選擇離開、拋棄她視為家的絕地武士團——安納金的憤怒與疑惑來得直接，歐比王坦承議會的錯誤，但肯定阿索卡作出選擇，像是一名優秀的絕地。

如果我讓你失望了師父，你會怎麼想？

他咀嚼了安納金艱澀的質問，才能把那些即將滿溢而出難以名狀的情緒，化成那句對幸好、那從未有可能發生，就像說服自己般呢喃回應。

假裝他們從未後悔過任何一個決定。

※

「絕地一直不給你進入絕地議會，安納金。」白卜庭和藹微笑，告訴面前的年輕人，告訴他絕地是如此愚蠢，多麼的不自量力，妄想與西斯對抗，卻忽略了面前的真實。  
「你是我認為當代最有資格獲得絕地大師稱號的絕地。」

年輕絕地低下頭微笑，接受來自於好朋友的稱讚，他為絕地議會辯論，說明是自己的不足，卻下意識認同白卜庭之言。他確實優秀又強大，他不懂絕地議會為什麼不願意正視自己的強大，他們把天選之子的框架壓制在他身上，卻不承認自己早就已經超越了所有人。  
就連杜庫也在他面前敗下陣，他親手殺了那個奪去他右手的西斯尊主，雖然違反絕地信條，毫無仁慈，但那展現出他優於之上的能力，他也救了歐比王，更救了白卜庭，更是共和國的英雄，但是現在絕地議會依然拒絕承認他，就像當初他們不承認魁剛的想法一樣。  
就連歐比王也是——他明明、明明如此清楚自己的心意，但是歐比王卻用絕地信條拒絕了一切，視而不見，將他的心獨留於不毛之地，他的迷惘與恐懼無法消失，它們襲捲而來，在夜裡像頭猛獸，死亡的夢魘一直糾纏著他，安納金無法想像自己是否可以再度歷經失去的痛楚。

白卜庭想如果不是絕地自信地派離歐比王，讓自己走向滅亡，拆散這對共和國的英雄搭擋，讓天選之子毫無依靠，否則安納金·天行者應該比自己想的還要頑強難以說服。但是絕地過於愚蠢與自信，銀河已經被這對絕地師徒的名號影響太久，是時候要讓西斯的名號揭曉給全銀河知曉。  
挑撥言語足以構成安納金與絕地武士團的衝突，多年來的對談白卜庭清楚面前年輕勇敢卻脆弱無比的絕地需要什麼。安納金的童年使得他急於獲得認可與成就，陰影一直將他籠罩其中。他只需推波助瀾，無論是安納金與肯諾比之間親密的關係，還是與帕德梅的秘密戀情，每一個關係都是將安納金推向黑暗面的幫手。  
與帕德梅的秘密婚姻、和肯諾比的親密關係，每一樣都是建構將天選之子推入深淵的階梯。他在無形號勸說安納金丟下歐比王而離開這件事雖然被安納金拒絕，但他聽從自己的建議，殺了杜庫，讓西斯之道被實踐，讓憤怒流暢過他的身體，驅離天選者試圖留住的一切。

沒有人真正了解安納金心裡的恐懼，就連他親密的歐比王也不知道。  
那是對絕地武士的背叛，對自己輕易陷入憤怒的愧疚，對加諸在身上天選者（The Chosen One）的名號感到害怕，以及對於失去的恐懼——那是束縛住安納金的枷鎖，卻沒有人注意到解開它，或許肯諾比有，但是他迷失在天選者身邊，讓絕地信條束縛與限制，進而推開了安納金。  
暗示的話語只是引子，西斯只是指引了一條沒有愧疚只有自我的道路，讓天選之子可以逃避，絕地卻為他掛了勒繩，如同那些安納金深藏害怕被知曉的秘密。

是時候告訴面前的安納金西斯尊主的存在，「天擇人選」由自己選擇。  
他已經踏入黑暗，陷入泥沼，他的繩索與錨點在遙遠的尤塔帕生死未明，絕地的愚蠢將歐比王調離科羅桑，死亡的焦慮籠罩著安納金，卻沒有人可以救他，他只能一步步走向深淵。

「這個選擇也許很簡單，你是否愛歐比王勝過帕德梅？」

西斯的計畫長久，六十六號密令為多數絕地武士的生命畫下句點，複製人戰爭一開始就是為絕地所設下強大而隱匿的圈套。  
失神、搖擺不定的天行者走了出去，跌跌撞撞向絕地議會報告他驚人的發現，關於達斯·西帝的真實身份。  
然而白卜庭想，現存絕地除了原力與技巧強大到可以與他對抗的安納金與尤達之外，其他絕地的修為尚且不足，雲杜可能是阻礙，但構成不了多少威脅，而尤達已經離開科羅桑，可以令安納金穩定的歐比王遠在尤塔帕，天選者即將墜落黑暗，區區一個雲杜也阻礙不了他多少。  


他無比期待安納金真正的選擇。  


※

歐比王從未感覺如此無助，比起魁剛的死亡更加地徬徨，並且乞求可以回到當初在吉諾西斯的鬥獸場或是當初在納布，用假設的死亡讓自己逃離安納金的背叛。  
尤達敲打他腹部的手杖與斥責的言語令他吃痛，他不能——他怎麼能、他怎麼能要求自己去殺死安納金、殺死那個西斯學徒——那是安納金·天行者，是歐比王·肯諾比的徒弟，那是他最親密生死交付的朋友，最私密的愛人，尤達怎麼能——可是他是個絕地，維持和平與黑暗面抗爭是他成為絕地武士的職責，安納金從不在乎如果可以結束戰爭，會付出什麼代價。

他走進納布參議員那台流線型漂亮的飛船裡時，歐比王忍不住細思這一切究竟哪裡出了錯。  
是在他忽視安納金渴求的愛開始，還是更早以前在塔圖因、或是在吉諾西斯，在安納金尋求自己幫助時，他一貫愚昧的遵從絕地的教誨，僅僅只告訴安納金將不安與憤怒釋放在原力裡出了錯？

帕德梅暈厥跌落在地板上時，他曾經熟悉那個年輕的絕地武士，描述出那些在西斯謊言下建構的背叛。

「我給你一次機會，歐比王，念在往日交情上，你走吧。」  
「去某個偏遠地方，退休、冥思，那就是你喜歡的，不是嗎？」

安納金講述的這些令他心痛，他曾經想過如果複製人戰爭結束之後，他要找一個地方冥思，退居二線，享受安納金成為大師後的忙碌與清閒，也許他會在聖殿教導幼徒，看著他們日益茁壯，看著安納金的孩子日益成長，可是絕地不談「如果」。

歐比王蹲下身輕觸參議員的臉頰用原力探測她（他們）是否安好。他們曾經那麼親近，在任務中、在對談中、在生死瞬間之中、在夜晚貼近軀體的擁抱之中，他們曾經那麼信任彼此，現在這一切都只是謊言建構出來的指控。  
數千小時的光劍對練，使得應對對方的劍術與反應一切都深入骨髓，埋藏記憶中的下意識反應。那像是一場絕美的雙人舞，上一次與安納金對練光劍的時候，歐比王從未想過有一天，會有一名名為達斯·維達的西斯武士用著安納金的面孔與聲音，握著光劍朝著他攻擊。

這一切與那個陳舊的夢重疊在一起，只是夢裡的西斯看不清長相。

絕地大師橫起光劍格擋，幾個標準時之前他為年輕的絕地可能在守護絕地聖殿中喪生而心碎，一個行星日之前，他只想與面前這個絕地武士在戰爭之中並肩面對死亡，然而現在、在穆斯塔法上，他們正試圖殺死彼此。  
這已經超越西斯與絕地之爭，無關光明與黑暗，這是歐比王·肯諾比與安納金·天行者的對決，他們傷害彼此的私人恩怨。

他們如同墜落的兩顆星，拖出長長尾翼燃燒，一同墜毀在穆斯塔法的岩漿之中。  
  
歐比王鬆手讓光劍滑下掌心時，安納金錯愕了，連同一起鬆開扣住對方手腕的機械手，下意識接住那隻滑落的光劍。

光劍是你的生命。

歐比王曾經多次這樣告訴他，放棄光劍等同於放棄絕地武士的一切。  
他記得這個，當他施力下壓光劍砍擊，歐比王不會閃躲，他就會舉起光劍定點防禦，就像他們曾經練習過無數次那樣，幾乎不用思考，下意識的反應已經深入骨髓，在那之中憤怒亦同。

穆斯塔法的岩漿灼熱，連呼吸都帶進一陣黏稠的熱感在肺泡裡發酵，面對帕德梅指控的憤怒，比不上對於歐比王存活的欣慰，以及對於他們即將分道揚鑣事實的打擊，維達給過他機會，在他的帝國裡可容許歐比王·肯諾比的存在，然後是背叛，這個絕地大師從來不珍惜安納金·天行者給他的任何東西。  
那件象徵祝福與愛的塔圖因披風、一件合身的絕地袍、一次交談彼此真心的機會，安納金所敬愛的那個師父從不曾需要，從不曾回應，所以他破碎在謊言之中、破碎在焦慮之中。  
每個人都在逼迫他做出選擇，帕德梅與他肚中屬於天行者的血脈正在步上死亡，絕地議會命令他背叛朋友，歐比王從不試圖為他爭取，就算一次也好，聽從原力的指引而不是冰冷的命令。

灼熱的火紅使他看不清楚安納金憤怒的臉孔，光劍銳利劃過骨骼肉體幾乎沒有任何阻礙。  
歐比王在那一瞬間也幾乎死去，他覺得躺在穆斯塔法岩漿邊的是自己，達斯·維達那只機械手勉強抓住砂礫，他沒有回頭，而是走去撿起安納金的光劍。握在手上的重量異常熟悉，安納金的光劍是以他的為參考設計，好幾次他為安納金撿起光劍交給對方，好幾次對方拾起他的交還給自己，他們把生命交付給彼此，也把一些更重要私密的情感交付給對方。

低啞的嘶吼從名為達斯·維達的西斯學徒發出，那些長久抑制的情感終究像穆斯塔法的岩漿灼傷了他們，絕地大師像是衰老了數十歲般迷惘。

我愛過你。（I loved you.）

歐比王像是嘶吼般對自己說，對那個消失的安納金·天行者說。  
  
※   
  
全息儀看見銀河帝國皇帝尚未向全銀河系宣布帝國第一大臣時，歐比王一眼就認出著裝在盔甲裡的安納金·天行者。

路克小小的身軀在他的懷中如此輕盈與溫暖，歐文一向不喜歡歐比王探望路克，但是貝露歡迎他的到來。  
路克身上的原力特質與他的父親如此相似，歐比王的原力在低低回應強褓中的嬰兒，安撫他哭鬧的情緒，他的手指被嬰孩輕輕握住，小小的手指，溫熱安心的真實，在安納金描述屬於塔圖因最美的夕陽之下。  
光劍懸掛在他腰上的重量逐漸沈重，塔圖因的風與砂礫刮過他的臉頰，雙日如星般熾熱。歐比王還記得安納金光劍握在手中的重量，那與自己極為相似又極為不同。他不再想起曾經關於西斯武士的夢，穆斯塔法的火紅已經取代一切，他在穆斯塔法拿走了安納金·天行者的光劍，同時奪走了安納金身為絕地武士最後的尊嚴，與屬於歐比王·肯諾比破碎的心一樣遺落在穆斯塔法。

銀河帝國的消息會借助任何管道流入塔圖因，懸賞絕地武士的命令依然在賞金獵人中傳遞。歐比王隱沒在沙海之中流浪，度過一個又一個日夜。  
他在虛無之中思索，內心抱持著不應有的期望，幻象中的安納金會與他對談，像是老時光，像是一切從未變過。他是歐比王·肯諾比，也不再是歐比王·肯諾比，絕地的時代已經過去，他流浪在塔圖因，除了為安納金守護路克，他沒有任何目標，再也不像身為絕地時忙碌於和平與戰爭。

然而帝國征戰星球，戰火使得反叛軍日益茁壯，如星點般光亮。

他看過塔圖因的夜星，想起自己曾經如何教導安納金，在星圖室裡學會那些星系獨特的美麗。  
他看過塔圖因的日出，紫色的天空被灼白色金輝所取代，逐漸光亮，像是學徒時期修煉，露宿野外，在朝陽爬升之際，與他的徒弟一同感受原力暢流過軀體的溫暖。  
他看過塔圖因的夕陽，火紅吞噬了整個天空，直到雙月與黑暗降臨，燃燒吞噬天際，如同穆斯塔法的岩漿與話語，令人暈眩與疼痛。

生命原力的痛苦哀吼與波動產生在距離塔圖因數千光年之外的地方，他依然能感受得到。  
流浪塔圖因沙漠教會了他思緒與心的自由，如今歐比王已經破碎在穆斯塔法的岩漿之中，而他生存下來，為了那個藏在達斯·維達裡的安納金·天行者。

他將屬於安納金的光劍交給路克時，班·肯諾比或是說破碎在穆斯塔法上的歐比王，在二十年以來第一次感到如此輕鬆。不只是原力意志的繼承，路克跟他的父親一樣，善良與勇敢，新的希望在這男孩身上。

遠遠地，班·肯諾比就在千年鷹上感受到熟悉的原力，潛入死星到中樞核心並不難，就像回到複製人戰爭時期潛入分離勢力艦艇般簡單與容易。

達斯·維達正在等自己。  
透過他們從未斷去的師徒紐帶、透過原力、透過任何一切歐比王·肯諾比對於安納金·天行者的所有認知與感受，他離開主控核心機室，最後一次聽從原力指引他走向終點。

他已經不再迷惘與懊悔，絕地從不談論如果，是愛令他如此。

※

「幫我拿下頭盔，路克。」

達斯·維達或者說安納金·天行者，虛弱的要求路克為他取下頭盔，再也不用透過虹膜看見一層死沈的血色，白熾的光線使他的眼睛不適，但蒼白充滿疤痕的臉孔肯定嚇壞了他的孩子。  
維持呼吸的調節器已經被西帝的原力閃電破壞，他即將死亡，卻久違感受那顆藏在破碎身軀裡的心臟正在跳動，像最後一次在無形號對上杜庫，歐比王在他身邊，原力如此強而有力的流過他的身體，帶給他信心與安穩。  
他即將死亡，卻未感到如此充滿活力。

遠遠地他就能看見歐比王朝他走來，荒唐地跟死星上一樣的情景，安納金不禁又得質疑這是原力的作弄。但是路克的淚水滴在臉頰上，他卻清楚看見歐比王溫柔的微笑，像是數百次的師徒對練與任務達成後，歐比王總是會對他露出那樣溫柔與肯定。  
在數十年後，歐比王依然使他能獲得平靜，達斯·維達不得不這樣想。

路克抱著他輕輕說著話，安納金卻只能看見他的師傅，呼吸逐漸困難，他的身體正在歷經死亡的掙扎逐漸衰亡，生命從他的軀體裡流失，化作原力擁抱著他，萬物皆有一死，但他無所畏懼。

  


\---

因為當時前面的後記太好笑ㄌ 所以讓我用個截圖前後顛倒大家自己調整一下


End file.
